


His Home is the Battlefield

by fullmetalalchemistfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalalchemistfan/pseuds/fullmetalalchemistfan
Summary: Is it not wonderful to stand here, where we are so close to death? Kimblee reflects on the brilliance of warfare. Set during the Ishval Civil War. Oneshot.





	His Home is the Battlefield

Kimblee stood on top of a tall building with his right hand in his pants pocket, towering over the city of Ishval with a grin on his face. He was surrounded by a sea of what most people would describe as chaos and misery, but to him there wasn't a place more elegant and noble than the battleground.

The fiery-red colour of blood calmed him down like nothing else, and the Ishvalans' shrilling screams was like divine music to his ears. He felt alive when he could sense the aura of death. Where other's found hurt and despair, he found harmony and tranquillity.

The Crimson Alchemist had many rumours attached to his name. Some were true while others was just misinformation. However, one thing was for certain; the rumours exclusively spoke ill of him.

He was aware of it, but he was indifferent. All he cared about was the powerful conflict that occurred between strong forces during battle, and the tumult that followed with carnal will. Nothing was quite as glorious as the sweet atmosphere of decay and destruction.

People always thought the root of Kimblee's cruelty was either intense hatred or apathy, but it was quite the opposite. Kimblee's motivation was love and passion.

Endearment and joy filled him up when he heard the thundering sounds of explosions and collapsing buildings, and his spine shivered with delight when he saw black smoke rise to the sky. The word exquisite came to mind.

Tempest pleasurably exalted both his mind and his spirit in all ways possible. Chaos and tumult was his element — his domain, his natural environment, his field of expertise.

The explosions welcomed him home like an old friend, and the aggressive sound of the collapsing buildings melted his heart. It wasn't much different from hearing the laughter of one's own child, or seeing your lover's face lit up with a smile.

After soaking in the grace and artistry of the battlefield, the dark haired man pulled a shiny red stone out of his pants pocket. The blood-red stone shimmered in the sunshine. Kimblee admired the stone for a while, before placing it between his teeth.

The Crimson Alchemist clapped his hands together and initiated the transmutation. He felt a surge shooting through his fingers, followed by a light so bright the sun could be ashamed.

"If there is a heaven on earth, it's here," he thought to himself.


End file.
